


Gold Star

by bella8876



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a chore chart on Derek's fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

There is a chore chart on Derek’s fridge. 

Well he’s relatively assured it’s his fridge anyway. The dent in the shape of Scott’s head is still there on the side from the time he and Isaac fought over the succubus last fall. So was the picture of the pack that Lydia took after their run on the last Harvest moon, all of them huddled around the bonfire, tired and covered in mud but still smiling - stuck to the door with the stupid magnet Stiles brought back from the trip he and his dad took to Yellowstone the summer after Senior year of Old Faithful that says, “I blow on schedule” ( _“Which is not true Derek, completely not true” Stiles had explained as he slapped the magnet on the fridge. “Old Faithful is not so faithful anymore.”)_ So yeah, definitely his fridge. 

Isaac walked into the kitchen and reached around Derek for the fridge door. “You ok?” Isaac asked when Derek made no move to get out of Isaac’s way. 

“There’s a chore chart on the fridge,” Derek said and Isaac just raised an eyebrow as he opened the fridge door and pulled out a coke. “Why is there a chore chart on the fridge?” Derek clarified.

“Stiles put it up this afternoon,” Isaac scoffed. “He stopped by for a while yesterday when he got in before heading to his dads and threw a fit, something about how the downstairs bathroom was a hazardous waste zone.” Isaac looked at Derek with an incredulous _can you believe that!_ Look on his face and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“The downstairs bathroom is a hazardous waste zone,” He pointed out. 

“Whatever,” Isaac brushed him off. “Then earlier today he shows up saying that he didn’t get to come home very often and he was done spending what little time he had here cleaning up after us and stuck that on the fridge.” 

Derek frowned thinking, about the last time he’d seen Isaac, or anyone else for that matter clean anything, much less the downstairs bathroom, and the answer was never. 

“All I know is if he thinks I’m cleaning the bathroom because of some lame ass chore chart he’s insane cause I’m really not.” 

“No you’re not,” Derek said and Isaac beamed at him in solidarity. “You’re cleaning the bathroom because I said you’re cleaning the bathroom.” Derek added and Isaac’s face fell.

“What?” He asked, his incredulity now aimed at Derek. 

Derek took another look at the chore chart and turned back to Isaac. “And you’re going to vacuum and mop the downstairs common areas and clean out the lint trap.” 

  
“But—“ Isaac started to protest and Derek stopped him with a glare. “I don’t even know what that last one means!” Isaac said desperately. 

“Google it,” Derek said with a straight face. 

“That’s not fair!” Isaac protested and Derek shook his head. 

“What’s not fair is you expecting other people to do everything for you, you’re an adult now Isaac, you need to start acting like one.” Derek stopped for a second and thought about the last time he’d really done anything around the loft, then he thought about all the stuff he’d noticed Stiles doing for them and cringed. “We all do.” 

“No one’s gonna like this you know,” Isaac pointed out and Derek shrugged. 

“They don’t have to like it, they just have to do it.” 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isaac had been right, no one had liked Derek’s enforcement of the chore chart at first. But after noticing a marked improvement in the standard of living once everyone actually started pitching in and doing their part they at least stopped grumbling and just accepted that now along with random run-ins with mischievous pixies in the forest and the probability that something was probably at some point going to come onto their territory and try and kill them all, doing the dishes on a daily basis and dusting the furniture in the living room was just a part of their lives now. 

Erica walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and narrowed her eyes, slapping Scott in the back of his head as she made her way to her seat. “Oh my God, use a coaster would you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get water rings out of mahogany?” 

“No?” Scott said confused.

“If you get popcorn all over the floor again this week I’m throwing it all out – I’m not even kidding. I just vacuumed in here this afternoon.” Isaac said to Erica as he deftly lifted the up the offending cup, slid a small round stone coaster under it then set it back down again without another word.

“Where are all the clean dish towels?” Boyd called from the kitchen and Erica and Isaac exchanged _‘don’t look at me’_ glances. 

“It was your week to do linens,” Erica said and Isaac shook his head. 

  
“No, I did them last week, I remember because you ruined like three towels when you dyed your hair red for Halloween.” Isaac said. 

“That was two weeks ago!” Erica said and Isaac’s face fell. 

“It’s fine,” Derek said as he queued up the movie. “I did them yesterday, I just forgot to put them away. They’re still in the laundry room, I’ll go get them.” He tossed Stiles the remote and headed down the hall toward the laundry room. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to do the laundry. Does this mean I don’t get a gold star?” Isaac turned to Stiles who rolled his eyes and reached down into the front pocket of his book bag to pull out a sheet of gold star stickers. 

“Nah, don’t think I didn’t notice that you wiped down all the baseboards dude,” Stiles said as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. “You get an extra gold star for that one.” 

“I was mopping the floor and they just looked so dirty, I had too,” Isaac offered and Scott just shook his head.

“You guys got weird when you moved in here you know?” he told them. 

“Oh I’m sorry we don’t all live at home with a mommy who cleans our rooms and folds our underwear for us,” Erica said and Scott bristled. 

“She doesn’t _fold_ my underwear,” he protested. 

“She doesn’t,” Allison agreed. “She rolls it up.” 

“Allison!” Scott screeched as Erica and Isaac burst into laughter. 

“Here you go,” Derek walked into the kitchen and tossed a stack of dishtowels at Boyd then leaned against the counter to watch Stiles as he meticulously put the gold star stickers on the chore chart next to Erica, Isaac, and Boyd’s names for that week. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know?” Stiles said to him without bothering to turn around. 

“Do what?” Derek asked as Boyd finished the dishes and then wiped down the countertops. 

“The laundry,” Stiles said turning around. “It was Isaac’s turn.” 

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t mind and he had three exams this week.” 

“Still,” Stiles said. “I appreciate it. I kind of thought—I didn’t actually think any of you guys would take it seriously when I put the chart up so you know, thanks for not tearing it down or throwing it away or whatever.” 

“We used to have one when I was a kid,” Derek offered. “Mom made it on this huge piece of neon green poster board and hung it on the wall by the pantry. It was hideous. We all hated it but if you didn’t have enough gold stars at the full moon you didn’t get to run.” Derek smiled at the memory. 

“Let me guess, you always had enough stars?” Stiles asked. 

Derek snorted. “Barely. We used to bribe the younger kids to our chores for us, me and Laura. We paid them in chocolate. It took three whole months for mom to figure out why they were so hopped up on sugar all the time.” Derek smiled at the memory. “We got in so much trouble.” 

Stiles didn’t say anything as Derek lost himself in the memory of him and Laura being sentenced to clean out the attic for three whole weeks the summer before she left for collage. They didn’t really complain, both of them figuring it would probably be a long time before they’d get to spend that kind of time with each other again and they wanted cherish it. 

“So where’s my gold star?” Derek asked, shaking himself out of the memory. Stiles raised his eyebrows and Derek nodded at the stickers in his hand. “I did the laundry, I should get a gold star for that.” Stiles chuckled and Derek frowned. 

“I—“ Stiles shook his head. “Are you jealous cause you don’t have any gold stars?” 

“No,” Derek said and Stiles didn’t even have to be a werewolf to know that was a lie. 

“You don’t get gold stars unless you do chores,” Stiles pointed out. “So do you want me to give you chores cause I can give you chores. Those windows probably haven’t been washed in years.” 

“I don’t do windows,” Derek said deadpanned and Stiles laughed. Not just a chuckle but one of his whole body, head thrown back, completely throaty laughs and Derek felt himself smile before he could stop it. “I like grocery shopping.” He offered when Stiles had finally calmed down. 

“Grocery shopping?” Stiles asked the remnants of the laugh still at the edges of his voice. 

“It’s relaxing,” Derek explained slightly defensively and Stiles barked out another laugh. 

“Not shopping for you guys,” he shook his head. “Seriously, you’re probably the pickiest eaters I’ve ever seen. Isaac refuses to eat any produce that isn’t organically grown, he says he can smell the pesticides on the store bought stuff which I call bullshit on by that way.” 

“We can,” Derek said. “It just never bothered me that much.” 

“Huh,” Stiles said. “Well Boyd only drinks orange juice without the pulp and Scott will only drink orange juice with the pulp and Erica has to have a specific brand of tampons or she really will rip your throat out with her teeth – don’t worry I can write it all down for you.” Stiles said then paused. “Or I could just—“ he cut himself off and Derek looked up surprised to see the hesitance on Stiles’ face. 

“Just what?” He asked, his voice just a bit over a whisper. 

“I could come with you,” Stiles offered timidly. 

Derek had an image of the two of them arguing over organic produce and why fiber cereal was better than sugary cereal and the domesticity of the whole thing hit him like a ton of bricks and made him want like he hadn’t wanted anything else in a very long time. Something must have shown on his face because Stiles was suddenly back peddling as fast as he could. “Or not it was just a suggestion, I’ll make you the list because that would be easier and wouldn’t require you to spend a few hour a week with me in the grocery store and –“

“Maybe I _want_ to spend a few hours a week with you in the grocery store,” Derek interrupted before Stiles could really get going and was rewarded by having him stop mid sentence, mouth gaping open and Derek couldn’t help it. He leaned in slowly, giving Stiles ample opportunity to pull away before finally slotting their mouths together in a soft chaste kiss. Stiles let out a small whine and Derek stepped closer, bringing a hand up to his jaw and sucking on Stiles’ bottom lip before pulling away. 

“Well that definitely earned you a gold star,” Stiles said, slightly dazed and Derek laughed before leaning in and kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://bella8876.tumblr.com/).


End file.
